


changes and an experiment

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [13]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Rejection, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys, all off you are amazing, I hope you still like reading this series after you have read this chapter, there is something in here I am <i>very nervous</i> of showing you</p>
    </blockquote>





	changes and an experiment

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, all off you are amazing, I hope you still like reading this series after you have read this chapter, there is something in here I am _very nervous_ of showing you

You wake up when the first rays of morning light shine on your face and you reach out next to you only to find it empty. Then you hear the door opening and you look up to see Loki walking in, you instantly sit up.

"Loki, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to....." you say but then you notice that he is wearing his dark armour and he has some dark smears in his face.

Before you know what you are doing you move to sit on the edge of the bed but even before you get the change to stand up Loki sits on the ground before you stopping you. 

He smiles and places his finger on your lips.

"Sshh, it is okay." he says smiling.

Suddenly you see his clothing is stained with blood, making you panic even more and you push his hand away.

"Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?"

You begin to almost frantically tug on his clothing to convince yourself of the fact that Loki is unharmed and in your rushed movements you slide off the bed and come to sit in his lap. When his hands grab your wrists you freeze and you look at him.

"Y/N, please stop." he says.

"Then tell me you are unhurt, that that is not your blood." you say, tears already forming in your eyes at the mere thought of him being wounded.

"This is not my blood." he says.

You breathe a sigh of relief and lay your arms around his neck and you feel his arms go around your waist.

"Then who's is it?"

He exhales slowly and sits you down on the bed and he sits down next to you, then you see that even his hair is a mess and also has blood in it.

"What happened?"

"After I came out of the bathchamber last night you were alseep and I sat down and just looked at you, how peacefull you looked, how beautifull and of what he did to you and suddenly I became overcome with rage. So I made my decision, stood up and kissed you and sought out two guards to keep watch at your door to keep you safe."

He looks at you and you can still see the rage in his eyes.

"I went to Heimdal, the first thing he said to me was; what took you so long," Loki smiles at the thought,"he expected me to come to him sooner."

"For what?"

"For going after Les." he says.

"You went to Midgard?" you say, not believing your ears.

"I had no choice, love, every breath he took was an insult. To you, to Jane, to me,...,"he looks away and shakes his head,"I should have killed him then, that night."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you were wounded, you were loosing so much blood I needed to get you to our healers as fast as possible, saving you was my priority." he explains.

You nod, understanding his reason for not killing him then.

"Heimdal told me that after they treated him in the hospital they drove him to prison but the vehicle got into an accident and he managed to escape so when I found him after Heimdal send me to Midgard he had been wandering the woods for some days. He even recognized me although he didn't try to run. That was ashame though, I was rather looking forward to hunt him down."

"What did you do?"

"I will spare you the foul details but let's just say that it will by nearly impossible to identify him." he says.

You reach for his hands and kiss them.

"You need to get cleaned."

"Yes, I do," he then looks at you,"go back to sleep."

"You sure?" you ask and give him a smile.

"Yes, very sure."

He stands up and lays the blanket over you before he kisses your forehead. You watch him walking to the bathchamber and in the doorway he turns to you.

"If you need me, just call."

You nod and when he disappears you close your eyes.

===================================================================

You wake up when you hear hushed voices and when you open your eyes you see Loki sitting on the bed next to you. When you follow the lines of his eyes you see his mother sitting in the chair and you place your elbows on the bed lifting yourself.

"My Queen." you say.

Loki looks at you and so does Frigga.

"Forgive me of my appereance, I...."

"You are forgiven." she says.

She stands up and sets the few steps to the bed while Loki gets up and sits down in the chair so Frigga can take place on the edge of the bed.

"It is good to see you awake and well. How do you feel?" she asks.

"Okay, I guess,"you say slowly sitting up,"I am glad to be back."

"And we are glad to have you back." Frigga says smiling.

"I am sure Odin will be deeply disappointed." you answer.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Frigga says and her face becomes tight.

"What do you mean? I am sure he knows by now."

"He knows, and he also knows what we thought about his action."

"What are you talking about?" you ask.

You look from Frigga to Loki and back again and then you see the staff.

"The staff, why is it here? He is not here too is he? Please, tell me...." you start to gasp for breath, panicking about thinking of coming to face him and before you know it Loki is beside you, stroking your back and whispering soothing words into your ear and slowly you calm down.

"No, he is not here, the staff is mine." Frigga says.

Your head snaps up at that.

"What? Your the Queen now?"

"Well, I have been Queen for some time," she says smiling,"but Odin is no longer King."

"He...." you shake your head and look at Loki,"what happened?"

Frigga looks at Loki who in his turn still rubs your back.

"Don't worry about that, love." he says.

"Tell me." you almost demand.

Loki sighs and looks at his mother.

"You were there, you tell her."

Frigga nods and she tells you what happened to Odin and that the guards didn't hesitate a second to help her after she told you what Odin did. She is quickly to tell you that she didn't say what exactly happened to you, wich you are gratefull for.

"How is Fandral?" you ask when she is done.

"He is fine, already back on the training grounds and travveling with Thor and the others to battle if the need is there." she says and relief comes over you.

"I can't believe all the guards so easily took my side." you say amazed.

"Well, I can," Frigga says,"you have always been nice and friendly to every one, you have a lot of friends inside the palace."

"So now what? You will stay Queen?" you asks.

"I have asked Thor to be crowned King but he enjoys fighting battles with his friends and being a good man a little to much and I was playing with the thought of asking Loki...."

Frigga's eyes move to her youngest son and yours do the same. Loki just smiles and looks down, you have never talked about it but you know that being a King has always been one of Loki's greatest wishes.

"I am going to have to decline." he says.

"What? Why?" you asks in disbelief,"I thought being a King was something you've always wanted."

"It was, but that was before I had you in my life, being a King takes up so much of your time, we would hardly have any time together and I could not live with that. I love you and I want to spent every possible second of my life with you and being a King would make that impossible." he says while looking at you.

You don't really know what to say to this so you just look at him.

"Well, I think I will leave you alone then." Frigga says.

You and Loki look at her standing besides the bed with the staff in her hand and you suddenly realize that she also looks like a true Queen. Then something hits you.

"What did you tell the people?"

"That Odin has fallen into a Odin sleep and the change that he will come out is very slim. Word of it already reached most of the people and every day they pay their honor to him leaving flowers and gifts." she says sounding a little sad.

You nod your head slowly and watch how she walks away. Afters he is gone Loki sits down next to you and looks at you.

"What is going to happen to Odin?" you ask.

"I don't want you to worry about that." Loki says.

"Have you seen him yet?"

Loki remains quite and licks his lips.

"I did. I had planned to kill him the first change I was giving but then I thought about everything that happened to you, al the pain and the suffering you went through and I though that he at least deserved the same treatment."

"What did you do?"

Loki tells you what he did and you grimace just thinking about it, he then leans over and looks you deep into the eyes.

"He is still alive, if you...."

"No," you emmidiatly say,"I can't, not after what he did."

"Okay, I understand."

Then you take back your hands and lift the sheet.

"Come to bed." you say.

Loki looks at the vacant space next to you and how much he wants to occupy that and to pull you close but he hesitates, you know he thinks back to the previous times you were in bed together and he looks away.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"I promis I will behave, you can trust me." you say.

"I know, I just don't know whether I can trust myself, if I can control myself with you beside me, having you so close but not being able to touch you, to kiss you, to feel you."

You let the sheet fall and look at him sadly, you feel rejected and it breaks Loki's heart. He reaches out and takes your hand, kissing it softly.

"I hate what he did, that he even destroyed you trust in me, that he is the reason you don't want me close."

"That is not true, I still want you, you have now idea how much it is just.....everytime you get to close, when I feel how excited you are, I panick, because I see and feel him. This has nothing to do with you, I need you to believe that. I wish there was something that we could do, that I could do."

"Maybe there is." he then says.

"What do you mean?"

He forms his lips into a thin line and his eyes are serious.

"As you know I possess some magical powers from which you've already seen some, there are also a few that you do not know, I can duplicate myself," he says, and his hand goes up to keep your words inside, and he grabs your hands again,"and I am a shapeshifter, I can transform myself into any being I want, every person I want to be, male or female."

The latter attracts your attention and your look at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, what? You can turn yourself into a woman?" you say incredulously.

Loki nods affirmatively.

"What if I change myself into a woman, and in that way make love to you, then you feel a gentle woman's body and breasts ....." Loki sighs and lays a hand to his forehead, "it sounded a lot better in my head. "

"You would do that for me?" you ask and you look at him sweetly.

"For you I would do anything, love, you should now that by now. I just want to hold you, kiss you and caress you, I want to hear my name being whispered by your lips when you cum, I want to give you so much pleasure after all the pain and torture you have endured."

Unconsciously Loki has shifted closer to you and you feel his breath on your lips and when he realizes it, he distances himself, but you stop him.

"I've never thought about women like that but ..... okay." you say.

"Yes?" Loki asks and a cautious smile apears on his lips.

"Yes, I want you so much, and even though you will have the appearance of a woman, inside it's you."

"Right,"he says and looks at you intently,"are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure." you say, trying to sound as convincing as you can.

"If at any point you want to stop, just tell me and I will."

You nod but Loki is not satisfied.

"Promis me."

"I promis."

With that he closes his eyes and to transformation begins, slowly you see his clothes shimmer away, his jaw becomes less sharp and his lips fuller, you also see that his hair becomes longer and fuller. You follow the tips with your eyes and they come to rest when they hang over her breasts, your eyes go over her flat stomach and then up again. Her neck is narrower and when you find her eyes you see the familiar eyes of Loki. Still as green as ever, and they look at you with love, they immediately bring you at ease and you smile. You reach out your hand to her face, but just before you touch the skin you hesitate.

"It's okay, you can touch me." you hear the familiar voice whisper.

You sit on your knees in front of her and you place your hand on her cheek and she leans into the touch, she covers you hand with hers and there is a smile on her lips. She closes her eyes and moves your hand to her lips, kissing it and you can hear her sigh. When she opens her eyes she looks at you.

"We do this your way, you set the pace," she maneuvers herself alongside you and nestles herself into the cushions, "you determine what happens between us, how far we go, do with me whatever you like, I'm at your full disposal."

You let your eyes wander over her body and you have to admit that Lady Loki is breathtakingly beautiful and you bite your lip, slowly you move to her and you sit next to her body. You let your fingers slide across her thigh and a sigh escapes her lips, your finger slides up over her abdomen and between her breasts and she arches her back slightly from the bed. When your finger pushes aside her long dark hair it exposes a full large breast, your finger makes a circle around her breast and then you softly carress the onderside of it making Lady Loki respond with a slight moan.

"You like that?" you ask.

"Yes." is the shaky respond.

You let your hand move to her other breast and while your fingers close around it you lean forward to take the nipple of the other breast in your mouth and you lick it before you let your tongue trace a circle around it. You gently tug it with your teeth and Lady Loki moans in her throat and arches her back, offering herself to you.

Your other hand begins to massage her breast and your thumb strokes over her nipple, your lips are moving up and find their way to her collarbone, neck and finally lips. One moment you look at her before you bend forward to kiss her lips. You sigh and you're surprised about the fact that even though the lips are fuller than the lips that you're used to kiss it feels familiar. Your fingers continue to massage her breast and slowly you let them slide down over her stomach and to the v of her hips. When you stroke the inside of her thigh she moans softly.

"You want me to touch you?" you whisper.

"Yes, please touch me." she gasps.

Your fingers slowly creep further down and go through her pubic hair, she sets her feet flat on the matrass so she can lifts her hips to get them where she wants them and you let them continue to slide down. When they disappear between her lips she presses her head into the pillow and her hands fists the sheets and when you let a second finger slip inside and curl it her mouth falls open.

"Oh God, yes....."

"Your so wet for me," you groan,"feels so good."

You pump her a little faster and harder feeling Lady Loki bucking her hips up wanting to feel you deeper inside. You let your eyes roam over her body and marvel at the way she responds to you. Head thrown back into the pillow, hair fanned out around her, fists clenched in the sheets, long neck bared, back arched slightly and hips rolling up into your hand. 

"Your so beautifull." you whisper.

You're pretty wet yourself between your legs and you place yourself over one leg while your fingers remain burried inside her heat.

"Look at me." you whisper.

Your eyes find each other and you can see her desire to touch, to feel.

"You can touch me." you say.

You feel Lady Loki's hand go down over your body and she plays with your breasts before they go further down and find your clit, she caresses it and presses it gently. You buck your hips forward and your eyes see how her breasts rise up from her rapid breathing. You take a nipple in your mouth and caress it with your tongue, Lady Loki's breath falters and her movements on your clit stutters.

"Please ..... so close" you whisper against her nipple.

Her movements accelerate and when she pushes two long thin fingers into you you feel your orgasm approaching, your buck a few times against her and you feel your orgasm rolling through your body while his name falls from your lips. The intensity of it makes your fingers move irregular inside her and she shifts her hips to keep your fingers inside. When you feel her muscles contract around your fingers you look at her, her breathing is rapid and her body convulses under you while she reaches her climax. Slowly you remove your fingers from her slit and suddenly she grabs them and licks her juice from it, after that she licks her own fingers containing your juices and she groans.

"Hmm, you taste so delicious, my love."

You smile and close your eyes and when you open them again you look at her.

"What?" you ask.

"Nothing, just that.....never mind, come here."

She pulls you next to her and she goes lying down on her side and supports her head with her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you."

"No, thank you," she says and pushes some hair from your forehead,"can I change back?"

You nod and slowly the familiar Loki returns to you. You push him on his back and lay you head on his chest and your arm around his waist, you feel his fingers moving over your shoulder again.

"Can I ask you something?" he says.

"Sure."

"What you did, you know....with me..to me...that was really good, you clearly knew what you where doing."

You chuckle and kiss his chest.

"Is there something you haven't told me yet?" he asks.

"Like what?" you ask innocent.

"You know what." he answers.

You raise your head and look at him.

"I know, but I want to hear you say it."

Loki looks at you defiant and then smiles. He leans up on his elbows making you sit up.

"Have you ever shared your bed with a woman?" he says.

"No," you say and smile,"but I told you that every day I saw you I would play with myself in bed that night, I had a lot of practice, I just never thought I would use it on someone else then me."

Loki reaches out his hand to you and carresses your cheek, you smile at him and kiss his hand.

"I love you, y/n."

"And I love you, Loki."

"Come," he says and pulls you down again,"let's get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> soooo..............what did you think? did I blow it? did I ruin it?
> 
> gosh I am so nervous about what you think and I know that what I did was a big gamble so I would love it if you would leave a review and tell me, please, even constructive criticism is more then welcome!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _goes into a corner to hide_


End file.
